


Christmas Angel

by AngelicSyn21



Category: NCIS
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Crazy Old Lady, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 00:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13042326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicSyn21/pseuds/AngelicSyn21
Summary: Tony is in search of the perfect gift for Gibbs when he finds an antique shop ran by a crazy old lady and an angel ornament that is suppose to be good luck.Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to NCIS, I make no money from these fics. I am merely borrowing the characters for my pleasure.





	Christmas Angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wereleopard58](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wereleopard58/gifts).



> Unbeta'ed.  
> First NCIS fic! I seriously wrote this when I should have been sleeping so all mistakes are mine. Comments are loved and appreciated!

It was a crisp December evening, the smell of snow hung in the air with varies other smells from downtown’s restaurants and street side vendors. Tony pulled his jacket a little bit closer to himself while making sure his scarf was tied correctly. The last thing he wanted was to wind up in the hospital because of his lungs. Damn pneumonic plague. Gibbs would have his ass if something iterated the scarred lungs and caused him to go into Bethesda granted they had the next two weeks off per Director Leon Vance and the SecNav orders after the latest grueling case they had. Two weeks of playing cat and mouse with a tech queen with homicidal patterns who first drained her victims bank accounts then killed them if they persuade trying to find her. Not their usual case but one of the Admiral’s who was targeted was a personal friend to SecNav and he asked -read ordered- Vance to give the case to the MCRT but having two computer nerds on their team did help since McGee and Abby finally figured out where their tech viper was laying in wait. Tony wanted to sleep for a week straight after working for several days of little to no sleep but he was determined to find the perfect damn gift for his Bastard Boss.

Stopping at a cafe cart he ordered a hot chocolate and a chocolate muffin to help him along in his search, carolers were out wandering up and down the street stopping every so often. Children were weaving in and out of people as they chased one another while their parents shopped. Peels of laughter were coming from the park where the ice rink was set up and a different group of children started a snowball fight. Christmas season was in full affect and it made Tony smile and warmed his heart to see people coming together putting aside any differences they have and celebrate a time to be thankful and joyful. The decorations added to the warm feeling from the garland that was hung with such care along the windows and trim to the Christmas lights that were wrapped around every light post and awnings. Snow angels and little Santas adorned some store front windows along with the horse drawn sleighs that were still running. A soft snow began to fall glowing with red, green and blue hues when it fell close to the lights. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays was heard all around, couples were dancing along with the carolers and laughter seemed to be echoing all around him. It made the stress from the last two weeks finally melt away and he could relax while figure out what the heck he was going to get Gibbs.

He was the last one, as per usual, Tony had to get a gift for he had everyone else done months ago but every time he thought he had something perfect, in the end to him the gift fell short. It was starting to drive him crazy but he had hope that he would prevail or end up buying Gibbs more of the Italian Roast coffee he liked and a bottle of highly expensive Bourbon. Not the most personal gift but Gibbs would be happy with it and call it something practical because he could use it. Finishing up his muffin he started towards an antique store, that may have some old boat parts Gibbs could use, if that is he doesn’t chop and burn this boat up. Walking into the store a bell above the door chime softly while Tony stared at the shelving that ran up to the ceiling cluttered with all sorts of different things from old hand tools to clothing to books to what appeared to be old hardware or something similar to different knickknacks. It was going to take him a little bit to sort through and see if the gift was here in this store, when a tiny blue haired lady walked in from the back somewhere.

“Can I be a helpin ya?” She asked grabbing a cane and walked over to him.

“I am browsing for a Christmas gift. Do you have anything boat related?”

“I has all sorts of odds and ends” her voice was slightly raspy, but she gazed up at Tony with the look of a mother instead of a friendly grandma like lady “Whatcha you be lookin for in particular isn’t found in materials though, sonny.”

Tony jerked back slightly, “um excuse me?”

She peered up at him before walking around him slowly, “you have the look of love around ye but come in alone with a touch of sadness. Ya haven’t told the person ye love ye love em yet hm?” She tisked shaking her head, “Youngins today, think time just waits.”

“Um…” Tony wasn’t really sure what to say to this lady. Usually he was full of wit but something about her made him wary. He glanced around the store again, “I am really just looking for something to do with boats.”

She tisked again “if ye be sure this way.” She hobbled towards the back before stopping at an isle in the middle, “all me boat things are in this a isle, but I be tellin ya sonny, whatcha be lookin for isn’t found in me shop.” and she headed back towards the back where she came from shaking her head every so often.

Tony shook his own head trying to clear the fact a little old lady, seemed to have known a well guarded and protected secret. “It’s the holidays Tony. She probably thinks everyone who comes in here is in love.” He browsed the isle finding some old looking brackets that may be Gibbs could use for a door or cupboard. He also found a very old, but well cared for sextant it was perfect, he didn’t remember seeing one in Gibbs’ basement and he knew Gibbs wouldn’t want to use modern day technology while sailing. Tony smiled, after months of searching he finally found the perfect gift, running his fingers over the case which held the sextant he closed it carefully and picked it up. When he turned around and caught sight of a beautiful angel hanging from one of the shelves. It had appeared to be glowing as it swung gently to and fro, little blues and reds bounced off of it every so often. Tony walked over and pulled it gently free, the angel fit in the palm of his hand the wings were done in stain glass while the body was a metal with gemstones that made up the angel’s dress. It was beautiful though Tony couldn’t explain why he felt compelled to take it home as well. Heading up to the counter he set the sextant’s case down carefully with the angel on top and the brackets beside the case. When the woman walked back into the main part of the store she limped to the counter and ran a finger lovingly over the angel.

“I been wonderin when this was going to catch someone’s eye” she said softly “it been good luck for me family but sadly I am the last so I decided to set it up in the shop hopin someone would see the beauty it always ‘ad”

“I can’t leave without it” Tony said puzzled over why.

“It chooses it owner at least that’s what the story was in me family. It choose ye sonny so treat it well” she finished ringing up his purchases, making sure to wrap the angel up carefully. “Ye should be a tellin the person ya love ya love em, now don’t try to tell Ol Cissa it not bein true.” She said, holding her hand up when Tony tried to tell her differently “I can always be tellin and Christmas is all about miracles, take a chance.” and with that she walked away, back into the back and Tony headed out of the shop.

‘That was just strange’ Tony thought to himself heading in the direction of his car.

 

A few days after the strange occurrence had Tony getting his apartment ready for the Team’s Christmas Party. After placing the finishing touches of tinsel and garland around the base of his kitchen island he hung the angel so that it was just above his piano in the middle the light from the gemstones reflected on the surface of the piano and when the angel moved they spun almost like it was dancing. Tony headed into the kitchen checking the progress on his lasagna, bread, and potatoes picking up the remote he had on one of the counters he pressed a button so that soft Christmas music started play in the background of his apartment. As he started to lose himself in his cooking he couldn’t help but feel that this Christmas was going to be different from any year prior.

 

Around 4:30 people started to file in his apartment. Abby was there first and helping him put the finishing touches on the homemade garlic bread, while her ham finished cooking. Tim and Delilah were next he put them in charge of tabling organization so that they could have a buffet style dinner and not have to crowd into his kitchen. Ziva was in Israel this year, so Tony invited Fornell and Emily along this year since him and Diane were at odds again. Jimmy and Breena along with little Victoria and Ducky were next to arrive, much to Tony’s disappointment Gibbs was not with them. Playing the perfect host he made sure everyone had drinks while Tim and Delilah found room for everyone’s dish. Just as the lasagna was cooled enough Gibbs, Fornell and Emily walked, well Emily ran in wrapping herself around Tony, causing Gibbs and Fornell to shake their heads.

“You made lasagna!” She cheered, then looked at her dad, “this is why Tony will always be my favorite.”

“Ouch Em way to wound me” Fornell teased, holding his hands over his heart, “though it does smell really good in here DiNutso.”

“Only the best for the only FBI agent we can tolerate Fornell” Tony teased back setting the lasagna in the middle of the table, “man that’s a spread.” Tony laughed looking at the table that had four kinds of salads, three different potatoes, a ham granted small, rolls and garlic bread, plus stuffed puff pastries.

“It looks amazing, guys! We should eat” Em said excited.

 

Everyone mingled while the ate, Tony had to grab the second lasagna dish out of the oven since the first pan was completely gone in only a few minutes. He leaned against the edge of the piano watching his make shift family, he was happy. No he didn’t have that special someone to come home to at night but for him he didn’t need to because he had his family, and this family had proven to have his back time and time again with a gentle nudge here and there. His probie was shaping up to be a good agent, like he told Gibbs he would be, granted they still had their spats, but honestly show him one family that didn’t have spats. Even their littlest member was enjoying herself by covering herself in Tony’s homemade tomato sauce. His eyes found Gibbs sitting on the edge of the couch talking with Ducky and Fornell, Gibbs face was always softer when he came to these, as much as he may grumble about them Tony had a sneaky suspicion he looked forward to them.

“You know our Silver Fox is going to catch on to the fact you are hopelessly head over heels with the way you watch him” Abby whispered quietly bouncing her shoulder against his.

Tony snorted into his drink before shaking his head, “now that would be a Christmas Miracle Abs.” He whispered back. “I am okay with watching from a far or at his six.”

“You wanna be kissing him though or may be more” Abby said in a sing song voice, that was still quiet so she didn’t out Tony to the whole Team.

“Abs, I don’t want to be transferred because I made the stupid mistake of falling for Gibbs.” He took a drink of the punch that Ducky had made wishing it was something stronger. “I am perfectly happy being his second and looking without touching.”

“But for how long Tone? I want you to be happy” Abby kissed his cheek, “just think about telling him?” she asked before skipping over to Tim and Jimmy.

‘I have been Abby, for almost a year now but is it worth the heart break and losing my family’ Tony thought sighing. He could feel eyes on him as he went to refill his cup trying to shake away the seed Abby instilled to regrow again. Tonight was about Family and Christmas nothing else.

“Hey how about we open the gifts now?” Tony said cheerfully when he turned back to the living room, “Em you wanna be our Mrs Claus this year and hand them out to everyone?” Emily nodded excitedly before walking over to the tree and started handing out the gifts taking a page out of Abby’s book and skipping while she did it. Tony made sure to put the sextant where nobody was going to find that, he wanted to give that one to Gibbs himself.

 

Once the gifts had been opened and dessert dished, Tim and Jimmy with the assistance of Delilah and Breena, helped clean up and make leftover plates for everyone so Tony didn’t have so much to try and eat up. Fornell and Emily manned the dishwasher while Gibbs rinsed them off first before they loaded them. Nobody had allowed him to help since he cooked most of the food. Chuckling he sat down and played with Victoria and her new block set since they had everything else covered. Tony picked her up and walked back over to the piano and sat down on the bench, while he was nervous it was something he wanted to share with those close to him. Taking a deep breath, he started playing faintly before gaining confidence even with Victoria on his lap trying to help him play. Everything drifted away as he played a Christmas Song transitioning into different Christmas song as everyone started to sing along. It was a very good ending to a really good night.

 

 

After everyone had left Tony debated going over to Gibbs to give him, his last gift tonight or not when a knock interrupted his thinking. Confused and just a touch wary he walked back to the door glancing around to make sure none of the team had left anything behind. Since they didn’t looking into blue eyes through his peephole was confusing.

“Boss?” Tony asked opening the door, the confusion clear in his tone.

“I have something else I wanted to give you, I just didn’t want an audience for it.” Gibbs said a small box in his hand.  
“Boss you didn’t have to get me anything else, the new knife and holster are plenty” Tony stammered slightly closing the door behind him, “but I have one more gift for you as well, hang on.” He walked into his bedroom and pulling down the gift he put on the bookshelf. Tony carried it out and set it on the coffee table, “I don’t know if you have one or not so hopefully you don’t.”

Gibbs looked at him before holding out his gift “shall we open them together?”

Tony nodded sitting on the sofa next to him, “yeah”

“One”

“Two”

“Three” they said together, laughter tinting their tone as they both ripped into their presents. The box in Tony’s hands held the new watch he had been talking about for the last couple of weeks after he lost his to a hyped up suspect.

“Thank you, Boss” Tony said quietly taking it carefully out of the box, “you know most of the time it’s hard to tell whether or not you pay attention to us when we are bs’ing on cold cases and then you do things like this to show, yes kids I really do here you when you yabba yabba.” The smack was expected but gentle.

“Not one of my kids DiNozzo, you’re my second.” Gibbs said, pulling the sextant out of the box “who still manages to surprise me. How did you know I didn’t have one?”

“I didn’t.” Tony rubbed his neck, “I didn’t remember seeing one in the basement, last time I was there a few months back, so when I found it I knew I couldn’t leave without.”

“Thank you, Tony” Gibbs said a hint of a smile in his eyes.

“Thank you as well Boss” Tony replied with a smile.

“That’s the other thing I wanted to talk about,” Gibbs said slowly “for as well as I am at talking. Why have you stopped coming by?”

Tony bit his lip some before sighing, “you didn’t seem to want me there. No, Boss you aren’t a great talking I know that, but before you didn’t use to snap if I showed up. I can take a lot of what you dish at work, because most of the time I know it’s not personal but me coming to sit on the steps seemed to annoy you, I figured I overstayed my welcome.”

“You are always welcome at the house, DiNozzo.” Gibbs ran a hand through his hair, “I am sorry if I ever made you feel like you weren’t.”

“You just broke rule 6.” Tony was surprised

“Some times it’s worth it, plus they are my rules Tony” Gibbs sighed, “I like you being at the house, reminds me that there is someone who will always have my back, even when I have been an ample bastard and half the time don’t deserve the loyalty. You know when I just need silence or when I need to hear something other than silence.”

Tony was watching Gibbs growing more and more confused by the second, first Gibbs seemed like he couldn’t stand Tony being at his house, but now he is saying he wants him there. “Um Boss, I am a little lost here. You want me at the house because you know I have your six, know your moods and-”

“Because I am not lonely when you are there” Tony felt his eyes widen at that but couldn’t say anything as Gibbs continued, “when you are there the house doesn’t seem so quiet or cold. You are the first person that doesn’t try and force me to talk about Shannon or Kelly, you are the first person that has just been there without expecting anything from me. I know I am a bastard, I know I keep bending Rule 5 for selfish reason but if nothing else these months have shown me it’s time is precious and I am frankly done wasting any. I want to share Cowboy Steaks with you again, share a few beers while watching a game, listen to you rant over a case because it was the little things I missed.”

Tony swallowed hard his eyes where suspiciously wet but Tony would deny it if Gibbs mentioned it, “you… missed me?”

“Yes I did.”

“But why? I am not following the bouncing ball here, Boss.”

“Jethro, you have earned the right, while we are not on the clock time over time to call me that. As to why, because I am taking a chance on the fact I am not a horrible reader and I am reading the signs right.” Gibbs leaned closer, kissing Tony softly.

Tony sighed softly smiling returning the gentle kiss before pulling back, “That was unexpected, but I have a question since weird things keep happening to me, you didn’t happen to met an old lady named Cissa did you?”

“Told me to pull my head out of my ass and see what was right in front of me basically.”

“She told me to take a chance and just tell the person I love that I love them...how the hell?”

“Christmas time magic.” Gibbs laughed before looking at him, “so what do you say Tony? You willing to take a chance on me?”

“I am still here aren’t I Jeth?” Tony answered leaning into kiss him as the Angel sparkled on.

 

 

 

“About time, ye both saw right was in front of ye.” a voice said as an old lady with blue hair and a cane walked down the street. “Don’t be lettin love pass ye by, if ye feel it, do something about it.”

 

 

  
The End- For Now


End file.
